


"Special Snowflake" (Primis!) Edward Richtofen x Reader

by xmysteriousxbox



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Zombies, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmysteriousxbox/pseuds/xmysteriousxbox
Summary: - "Liebe." -- "Liebe, Open Your Window -- "I'm Here, Right Here." -





	"Special Snowflake" (Primis!) Edward Richtofen x Reader

You Exhaled Dreamily As You Watched The Snowflakes Fall From Edward And Your's Bedroom. You Hadn't Seen Snow Since You Were Just A Little Kid.

You Smiled As You Dreamed Of Edward And You Playing Amongst The Snow Covered Ground. You Imagined How He'd Tackle You Into The Snow And Kiss Your Frost Burnt Nose, But You Slowly Came To Realization As The Paper's On Edward's Desk Had Indecipherable Writings.

You Eventually Awoke In Your Own Bed, A Rough Day After School. You Slowly Sat Up In Your Bed, Looking Around Your Room As You Hugged Your Legs. 

"Eddie..." You Softly Spoke, Becoming Saddened By The Fact Edward Isn't Out There. You Shut Your Eyes Tightly As You Thought To Yourself. 

"I've Become So Attached To Him... I Don't Even Know If It's Fiction Or Fact..."

You Sighed As You Fell Back Miserably Onto Your Bed Staring At The Ceiling Furiously, Hating Yourself. Eventually, Your Expression Relaxed As You Fell Back Asleep. 

\- "Liebe." -

\- "Liebe, Open Your Window -

\- "I'm Here, Right Here." -

Your Eyes Slowly Opened As Edward's Silky Voice Faded Into The Dark Echos Of Your Mind. You Exhaled Sharply, Looking Over To Your Window. There Was A Large Blizzard Stirring Up Outside, Roaring With Rage. Your Eyebrows Fixated On The Window. You Eventually Sat Up, Pondering For A Few Seconds As Your Gaze Was Set On The Floor. You Swung Your Feet Over The Bed And Rushed Over Towards Your Rattling Window As The Wind Whistled Madly. Your Fingers Resting At The Latch Holding It Together. 

"Now Or Never, (Y/N)" You Thought.

You Breathed Deeply As You Unlatched Your Window And Flung It Wide Open. The Cold Weather Hitting You Like A Baseball Bat To The Back. You Faced It As Your Eyes Watered. 

Suddenly, A Bright Medium-Sized Snowflake Flew In From The Blizzard Into Your Room, Right Into The Palm Of Your Hand. You Caught It In Both Hands Like You'd Used To Catch A Butterfly, Slowly 

You Opened Your Hands To Peak Inside. The Snowflake Slowly Glistened With Light As It Revealed Two Minture Humanoid Figures. The Two Figures Were Dancing. 

The Two Figures Being Edward And You. The Holograms Danced Around In The Palm Of Your Hands For A Little Over A Few Minutes. Eventually Decaying Into Small Pieces Of Ice. 

The Snowflake Glowed With Beautiful Blues As It Suddenly Crystallized Itself Into A Beautiful Snowflake Necklace. You Gasped As It Fell Into Your Hands, Tears Welling Up In Your Eyes. 

 

~Fin~

12/6/2018


End file.
